


Listen Better

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 06:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Knickers, panties, whatever you want to call them. Fork ‘um over.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen Better

**Author's Note:**

> Public removal of clothing(ish).

“Underwear.”

She stares at him like he’s gone insane.

“Knickers, panties, whatever you want to call them. Fork ‘um over.” He holds out his hand and she shakes her head.

“Give them to me or I will take them off myself.”

She winces, but leans on the desk beside her to draw them off.

They had stopped to make out in one of the more secluded stairwells on the way in. The material balled in his fist is damp. He slides it into his pocket with a smirk and takes a seat.

A moment later the office door slides open and an older grey haired man steps in. Magnus slides her hand from the desk and moves to greet him. “Professor Miller. Helen Magnus, we spoke earlier on the phone. This is my collogue Dr. Zimmerman.”

“Will,” he offers his hand to the other man watching Helen swallow thickly.

\---

“Well that was a waste of time.” Magnus’s frustrated sigh echoes his own as they cut across the parking lot back toward the car.

“Not completely,” he grins pulling her behind the nearest car, out of sight of anyone passing by on the street. “Bra,” he demands with a smirk.

“I don’t know what you think you’re playing at-“

He taps his foot, yanking her blouse from her skirt. “I can help you out but you’ll have to lose the shirt too.”

She’s blushing furiously but she reaches behind her to undo the clasp before fishing out the requested article and handing it to him. “Can we go now?”

He nods and she leaves him standing there, the sound of her footsteps dulled by the gravel underfoot.

\---

He stops at a couple of shops on the way home, picking up snacks from a local specialty store, a movie, his dry cleaning. She's squirming in her seat as he pulls onto the last stretch of highway. Uncomfortably turned on he decides as she frowns out the window. She’d wrapped her arms around herself trying to ward off the cold that blew in through the partially open windows, but it's doing little good. The thin material of her blouse hardly hides her hardened nipples as they press through the fabric.

“Give me your stockings and I’ll let you close the windows.”

She hesitates even then, shivering before she complies.

\---

She bids him good afternoon at the door to her quarters, but he follows her inside, dropping his shopping bags in the chair alongside the door.

“Will?” She’s not entirely surprised. If anything she looks relieved, eager. He holds out her stockings and the look fades a bit. Either too loud or too grabby he sees her reason, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

“You need to learn to listen better.” He tosses them to her along with her underwear and bra. “I don’t want to see you wearing any of those till I think you’ve learned your lesson. That includes tonight at dinner.” He warns. “And don’t think I won’t check.”

Her mouth opens. She snaps it shut as she nods, still hesitant. He leaves her standing there with a smirk. Dinner that night had just gotten a whole lot more interesting.


End file.
